


To Know Him Is To Love Him

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Blaine's a good fiancé. He supports Kurt as he prepares for his first headline runway show. Just, he wants to rip Joseph limb from limb for looking at Kurt. Okay, he's jealous, but Kurt doesn't need to know that.





	To Know Him Is To Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's a day late, because I'm so fucking busy with midterms and tests and school I want to scream. I'm so sorry. And can I just say seriously? I already used the friends Klaine on the first day, and then we get this song??? Oh well, I used it a different way instead of the oblivious friends way it was screaming for.

Okay, so, Kurt getting recognition as a fashion designer: good. Kurt getting recognition from large fashion magazines: excellent. Kurt getting to headline his own runway show: amazing. Blaine keeps telling himself this even while seeing Kurt running around after half naked male models, adjusting their pants and inseams and surrounded by admittedly really good looking men. A good fiancé would be ecstatic for him, and Blaine is. He's so freaking proud of Kurt that Blaine's fellow cast members probably hate him because he will literally not stop talking about Kurt and his fashion show. 

 

And yeah, Blaine's still gonna support Kurt, even when Kurt doesn't get home until one am because he was in the middle of sewing five different outfits as well as backups just in case because Kurt Hummel believes in being prepared. Sure, it sucks going to bed alone, especially after the first month of the news, with seemingly no end in sight even though it's only two more months. But Blaine isn't going to say anything, because he's a good fiancé. It's just, well. He's jealous. Those models get to have Kurt to themselves, while he leaves his fiancé laying alone in a cold bed that he should be sleeping in. But Blaine knows how hard Kurt's been working towards this, how many hours have gone into painstakingly picking out fabric and Blaine knows his fiancé well enough by now to know this runway is his baby. There will be assistants of some of the most powerful people in the fashion industry there, because the actual icons won't show face at a still relatively unknown designer, but you damn well know they've heard of Kurt Hummel. So, they'll send their assistants to report back, and Blaine knows that if Kurt does well (which he will, but Blaine might be a little bit biased), this could mean the start of a fantastic career for Kurt. So yeah, he might be jealous, but he can deal. It's not like Kurt's never had to go through anything like this when Blaine's spent hours at rehearsals, not like Kurt hasn't been there every step of the way while Blaine gets more attention as he slowly but surely got the lead on an off-broadway musical that could potentially spell future broadway aspirations if they kept going the pace they were going. So Blaine will keep his jealousy in check, and wait until he gets his fiancé all to himself again. 

 

It's just, Joseph doesn't seem to understand Kurt's happily engaged. Blaine knows he's been accused of being oblivious before, but even he can see that Joseph flirts with Kurt _hard._ And Kurt, well, Blaine knows Kurt would never cheat on him, and he says this in the most loving of ways of course, but Kurt likes attention. And he gets it, of course he gets it, have you seen Blaine's fiancé? It sometimes astounds Blaine that Kurt loves him so much he said yes, and that he'll later say I do. So, of course Joseph is going to be attracted to Kurt, Kurt is incredibly attractive. It's just, sometimes whenever Blaine's around and Joseph lightly touches Kurt's shoulder or his arm, Blaine wants to rip that arm off and tell him to back off. And he knows Joseph has to be flirting with Kurt by the way Kurt's cheeks blush and his laugh rings out, and even though Blaine's on the other side of his workshop talking to one of the other models, Blaine knows that's Kurt's _you're flirting with me and I know it_ laugh. They've gotten to know each other so much they know each other's laughs. 

 

So if he kisses Kurt a little harder, a little longer, a little dirtier whenever Joseph's around, so what? Kurt doesn't complain, and Blaine likes that that blush means something completely different than the blush he got around Joseph. If he holds Kurt a little closer than normal, a little tighter and whispers things in his ear to see that blush he loves so much, it's no big deal. It's not like Kurt doesn't whisper things back, doesn't hold back his own touches. So what if Joseph is watching, so what if Blaine's basically marking Kurt _his_ (even though the ring on his finger should be enough of a clue), Blaine's not going to say anything about his jealousy. 

 

The week leading up to the runway, Blaine barely saw Kurt at home. If he wanted to see him, he had to go to his workshop, which was even more chaotic than usual. And it's not like Blaine got Kurt to himself there at all either. He was always running around, pulling various models into their clothes and pinning and repining and Blaine momentarily wonders if he should still be adjusting fit by now? But he's not going to voice that question, not if he still wants his life. And Blaine watches Joseph get Kurt more than ever, and Blaine practically sits on his hands as he watches the seemingly "innocent" touches and glaringly obvious sexual innuendos that makes Blaine want to throttle him and pull Kurt away from any more male models because Kurt is too attractive for his own good. But while Kurt laughs and blushes and makes teasing comments back, Blaine tries to comfort himself on the fact that Kurt's wearing _his_ ring, that he goes back to _their_ apartment and in five months, Blaine won't call Kurt his fiancé he'll call him his husband. 

 

The day of the runway, Blaine's managed to get all his fellow cast members tickets to the show, even though half of them aren't going to show up. Kurt doesn't even return home the night before, texting Blaine that he's going to sleep in the couch in his office because he has to get there at four am and it's already midnight, so he might as well not even leave. Blaine, like the good fiancé he is, texts back okay and goes to bed in a bed that seems too large for just one person. But he's a good fiancé, he's proud of his fiancé, and he's not going to be jealous. 

 

Yeah, right. 

 

Blaine flashes his backstage pass to the security guard before strolling past. Immediately, he sees Kurt running around, a tape measure flapping behind as he jogs towards one of the models. Blaine stays to the side as he watches Kurt order everybody around, fidgeting with his clothes and when he starts to pull his hair, something he only does when he's extremely stressed out, it's not Joseph who grabs Kurt and tells him to calm down, it's Blaine. Because Joseph doesn't know that a well timed kiss to the temple is sometimes all Kurt needs, that sometimes all Kurt needs is someone to grab his hands and tell him to take a breath, that everything will be amazing and he's going to be great. Joseph doesn't know that while the bags under Kurt's eyes show how exhausted he is, the bright gleam in them shows how excited he is too. Because Joseph doesn't know Kurt, doesn't love him like Blaine does. He'll never love Kurt like he does. 

 

And when Kurt walks out to a roaring applaud and standing ovation after the runway, it's not Joseph Kurt thanks in front of everybody. It's his fiancé. 


End file.
